The Game of Life
by VampirePirateNinjaSquirrel
Summary: What happens when a hundred year old vampire plays The Game of Life? What happens if that vampire is Emmett? Pre Breaking Dawn. Read and find out. COMPLETE! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is totally random. **

**What happens when a hundred year old vampire plays The Game of Life? What happens if that vampire is Emmett? Pre Breaking Dawn. Read and find out. R&R. _____________________________________________________________________________________**

It was a normal day at the Cullen house. Alice was trying to give Bella a make over, with Rosalie's help. Edward was playing with his piano. Jasper was sitting in the corner in fetal position because there was just too many different emotions going on. Esme was deciding on what to do next to the house. And Carlisle was in his office. What about Emmett you may ask. Well, Emmett was being Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Probably off somewhere doing something stupid." Edward asked without even looking up from his piano.

Then Emmett broke through the door with a Toys-R-Us bag in hand.

"Guess what I bought?" He exclaimed. "Well come on, not everyone at once."

"Edward and Alice if you tell I swear on Carlisle's homemade cross hanging up stairs that I will hurt you so bad…" the threat was cut short by Esme's of how REAL gentleman don't swear like a sailor.

"Whatever," Emmett murmured, forgetting the super vampire hearing. Luckily Esme ignored it.

By now, everyone was down stairs and Jasper was out of his fetal position.

"What is it Em?" Jasper asked.

"Thank-you for asking Jasper. In my hand be hold the most wonderful thing since cheese in a can." and with that Emmett ripped of the bag, held a box above his head and was making that "Ahhhhhh" noise like you hear in those cheesy movies when you see something sacred.

After about 10 whole minutes of this (vampire=no breathing) Edward finally asked, "Just what is it for all things holly!!!"

Emmett stopped and just stared at Edward for a minute then the yelled, "Moooomm! Aren't you gonna yell at Edward for 'swearing like a sailor'?"

"He didn't technically swear, but just continue." Esme said all mother-ish.

"Fine then, what I am holding in my hands is…drum roll please Jasper…The Game of Life!!!!" Emmett finished dramatically.

Everyone sat there staring at him. Then Bella broke the silence, "You can count me out, I hate that game…"

"Huuu (sharp intake of breath). How dare you Bella diss the awesomeness of the game. I here by banish you from the island. I am sorry Bella, the tribe has spoke. Good bye." Emmett was being all dramatic again. So, Bella just sat there.

Edward leaned over and whispered to her, "You better go. You are human and the last time Jasper dissed "the awesomeness of the game" he couldn't find his arm for a week."

So silently, Bella rose a tried to walk dignified to the door. She tripped half way there, so she didn't succeed.

"Good the party pooper is gone!" Emmett yelled when she was gone. "Now let's play life!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Loved it? Hate it? Tell me. The fate of the story is in your hands. What another chapter then tell me!!! Suggestions for the next chapters tell me!!! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of The Game of Life. I hope you enjoy it. I read your comments and thanks for reviewing. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"So…Emmett, what's the rules?" Jasper asked cautiously, remembering the life scaring Twister incident.

"Well, we pretty much pretend to be alive in this game." Emmett said.

"So, you don't know exactly what it is then," Carlisle asked knowing the answer.

"How would I know?" Emmett screamed, "Do I look like Edward, reading the games' minds, or Alice with all of the future seeing stuff? FYI, I'm not. I'm Emmett I-don't-remember-my-own-middle-name Cullen. No super vampire powers in this package deal."

That didn't answered Carlisle's question. "So you don't know what it is then, Emmett?" He asked to make Emmett say it.

"No, I don't," Emmett admitted lamely.

"Thank-you."

"But I did read the back of the box," he said excitedly.

"Em, can I see the box?" Edward asked.

Emmett being the stubborn person he is took the box hugged it to his chest and said, "No, its mine," like a five year old.

"I'm just gonna read the directions Emmett, I'm not gonna take it." Edward said reading his mind.

"Emmett, give Edward the game," Esme said like a parent.

"Oh all right," Emmett said and handed it to Edward.

Ten minutes later Edward finished reading the directions and he was explaining the game.

"Okay, everyone gets a peg person. Blue for boys, pink for girls. Then you pick the color of your car. Next you pick 'College' or 'Career'. Then, pretty much you spin and move. Also you life events happen. The person with the most money in the end win. Pretty much the end." Edward explained.

Rosalie had been setting up the game and said, "We have a slight problem. There are six cars and we have seven people."

"We can play in pairs!!!" Alice said excitedly.

"How do we pick pairs?" Jasper asked.

"We could just pick?" Edward stated.

"I want Edward!!" Emmett screamed.

"You can't have Edward Emmett, you two are boys. You can't get married." Rosalie stated.

"Well, we could in Vermont." Emmett countered.

"Could not!" Rosalie said.

"Can too!" Emmett threw back.

"Can not!"

Can too!"

Can not!"

"Okay enough!" Carlisle said sharply. "Does it really matter where Emmett can marry Edward? Emmett, you are already married to Rosalie." "We can do who we're married to." Alice suggested.

"Excellent idea Alice!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You only want Alice because she can see the game before it happens!" Rosalie yelled.

"And I'm married to her." Jasper countered.

"Alice, no seeing the future. And don't try saying you can't help it, because I know you can." Carlisle said all fatherly.

"So, we'll do it by couples then?" Alice asked.

"Yes we are." Esme answered.

"But what about me?" Edward asked. "I'm all alone. Emmett banished Bella."

"You can be by yourself. No fighting over what color car you get." Rosalie said as if she wished she was playing by herself.

After some bickering over what color cars they would get, Carlisle and Esme had the white car, Alice and Jasper had the red, Emmett and Rosalie had the blue car, and Edward had the green car. All of them except Emmett and Rosalie went to college.

"So we get to pick a job? Let's pick something cool!" Emmett said t Rosalie.

"We don't see the job we pick Em, we just randomly pick one. Since YOU said college was for softies, we only get one try. If we would have gone to college we would have gotten three!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rose, geez, just chill, its only a game." Jasper said. "You're bringing down the mood."

Rosalie ignored him and took a job card. They were going to be entertainers. Next was the salary. Rosalie picked $50,000.

After some turns Alice and Jasper became Tech. Support with a pay of $40,000, ironically Carlisle and Esme became doctors with a pay of $90,000, and Edward became a police officer with a pay of $30,000.

"Why is everything bad happening to me!!" Edward screamed into the air when he got his salary card.

"Look on the bright side Edward, every time someone spins a 10 you get $10,000." Emmett said cheerfully.

"Well, its not as good as yours where if there are two 8's, 9's, or 10's in a row you get the salary of $100,000!" Edward said to Emmett. Now turning to Alice and Jasper he said, "Or if the spinner gets stuck between numbers OR comes of the track, you guys get $50,000 to fix it! How hard is it to fix a stupid cardboard and plastic spinner?!" Edward said venting.

"Edward, your extreme emotion changes are disrupting the vibe of the room." Jasper said randomly.

"Are you finished?" Emmett said. "Me and Rose are about to get hitched!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**And that is the end of chapter 2. Reviews please!! I love some of your ideas. Need some for the next chapter. What do you guys think should happen. Should Bella come back? Should Jacob randomly show up? Remember this is pretty much any time between Twilight and before Breaking Dawn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of The Game of Life is here!!! I might not get a chance to post tomorrow it being Christmas and all, so I will say it now I hope everyone has a happy holiday!!! Now Chapter 3:**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Emmett, is it really that big of a deal if you and Rosalie get married? I mean you've already married her like 20 times." Jasper asked.

"This is a huge milestone in our relationship here Jasper." Emmett said seriously.

"What type of a milestone is it?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "Getting married in a board game?"

"Well, as a matter of fact it is. So, if you will please excuse me, I must spin a 5 to marry may wife." Emmett spun the little spinner thingy and got a 2.

"Oh! Come on you stupid piece of…" Emmett started to yell, but Esme interrupted.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!! There will be no language like that I my house!" Esme said in here motherly voice.

"That's my middle name!!" Emmett yelled totally forgetting that Esme was lecturing him.

"That's one of the good things about Emmett," Jasper whispered to Edward, " He will forget anything at the drop of a pin." And then he said to everyone. "Now, its Alice and my turn to spin."

Jasper spun a 7 which was just enough to land on 'Get Married'. They didn't want to make a huge fuss out of it, so, Jasper changed all of their moods to hopefully make them forget about them getting married. Next, Carlisle and Esme landed on 'Get Married'. Since they were the parents, and they didn't want to make a big deal out of it since it is a game, they spun again (their spin was more then what it took to land on it) and it was Edward's turn. Edward spun the spinner half-heartedly. He only needed a 3 before he got married and of course he got a 9.

"Who am I suppose to marry? Bella is not here. Thanks a lot Emmett." Edward said.

"You can marry that door and your welcome." Emmett replied cheerfully.

"Who's going to marry me and that door?" Edward asked jokingly. " I don't even know her name! What will I ever do?!"

"Don't worry Edward, I'll introduce you two." Emmett said, ran over at vampire speed, got the door off the hinges, and brought it over to Edward. "Edward this is Patrice, Patrice this is Edward."

Was Emmett joking? So Edward went through Emmett's mind and found that he was totally serious.

"Edward, its rude to ignore a lady when you have just been introduced." Emmett leaned over and whispered to Edward.

"Uhh, hello Patrice, nice to…uh finally meet you." Edward said kinda confused. Partly because he was wondering if he was imagining this and what could possibly be wrong with Emmett.

"And in case you forgot dear Edward, I have a clergy license. I can marry you and Patrice." Emmett said.

"I can't marry her, I just met her!" Edward yelled.

"No, you haven't. She's been here since we moved in like 50 years ago. You knew her, but you didn't technically know her. Now let's get this wedding started!" Emmett said. When Emmett got an idea in his head, he was even worse then Alice to stop.

After dictating where people should go Emmett got started. He was using the short version, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman holy matrimony."

"But Emmett, she's a door made of wood!"

"Now, Patrice, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. In sickness and in health, till death you part?"

"See, she can't even talk. Why? Because she's mad. OF. WOOD!!!"

"Good. Now Edward do you take Patrice to be your lawful wedded wife. In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Why would I do that when I love Bella? Plus, your Patrice isn't even REAL!!"

"Edward, now's not the right time to bring in the other woman. Just say 'I do'."

"Why would I say 'I do'? And Bella's not the other woman!"

"Good. Now does anyone object to the marriage of these to young lovers? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"I didn't say 'I do' Emmett took it out of context! Someone please object!!"

Everyone was laughing to hard to object.

"As the power invested in me in the beautiful state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Emmett exclaimed because he always loves big finishes.

"You know what Edward, you can kiss your bride later, just finish your turn." Rosalie said between laughs.

With Jasper's help, they all calmed down enough so they could play the game again. Edward finished his turn and it was Emmett and Rosalie's again. This time they were married.

Now, it was Alice and Jasper's turn, but before Alice spun she said, "Now is when we throw little people into the mix."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope its not too random. So how was it? Please review. As I mentioned before, I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the fourth chapter. I didn't think I'd be able to get away from the Christmas festivities, but I could and here it is!!! So, this is your Christmas/holiday present.**

"Alice, you know you have to buy a house first, AND THEN you can get those little midgets you keep talking about." Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emmett, they are not little midgets. They are children and they are cute and adorable, isn't that right Esme?" Rosalie said quite emotionally. If she wasn't a vampire she would have been close to tears.

"Rosalie, dear, it's only a game there are no real children in this game. It's only a game." Esme said like a worried mother.

"I know that Esme. Its just…" Rosalie trailed off. Now would have be where she was crying. Scratch that she, bawling. She also started to make noises like she was hyperventilating.

"Carlisle, what can we do?" Esme the mother hen asked.

"This is a vampire way of crying. She has to calm herself down." Carlisle said with all of his medical knowledge.

"Rose, it's ok. Don't, don't…" And Emmett started the creepy vampire-hyperventilating-crying thing.

"You guys have to calm down! All of this emotional distress is getting to an emotional sensitive guy like me." Jasper said. And he had good reason too. Rosalie and Emmett where still hyperventilating, Rosalie because she was sad, Emmett well, because he thinks its fun. Alice and Edward were laughing so hard that if they where humans they would have peed their pants. Esme was feeling for Rosalie, but had all on the Cullen kids to deal with. That filled the void. Carlisle, well, Carlisle was thinking about how a vampire has venom, which is a bodily fluid, but don't have tears and blood. How interesting…

After three hours of this, Carlisle finally said, "Jasper can you please make them stop this. It is utterly annoying."

"What do I look like to you Carlisle, a miracle worker?" Jasper asked. "Do you think this has been a walk through the park for me? Ok I'll do it." And they were back to normal.

"Now, if I recall, I is still Jasper and my turn." Alice said.

After everyone took a turn, it was back to Alice and Jasper. "Alice, we have $115,000. Let's buy something under $200,000 ok?" Jasper asked jokingly.

"I'll try." Alice replied equally joking. "I am taking this game seriously."

They the cozy condo for $90,000. Next, Carlisle and Esme bought the log cabin for $100,000. When it was Edward's turn he spun and landed on 'buy a house' he said, "I'll take the mobile home please."

"You can't just pick like that Edward," Emmett butted in. "You must consult Patrice; you're wife about what house you'll buy."

"Yeah Edward I wouldn't want to live in a 'Deals on Wheels' if I were your wife." Alice had to put in.

"First off, she is not my wife and second I wouldn't want to live in a 'Sandwich Inn Reality'." Edward through back. "And _Patrice_ would like the split entry under 'Faultline Reality' please."

"YES!!" Emmett screamed, while he leaned over and spun the spinner. It landed on 'Buy a House'.

"I will take the 'Deals on Wheels' Carlisle my good man." Emmett said.

"Emmett, aren't you going to consult _your_ wife." Edward reminded him.

"Yeah Emmett, _your real wife_." Rosalie said. "I want to get the Victorian."

"Well, we can compromise. We buy the mobile home now and when we land on 'Buy a House' again later on in the game we will buy that one." Emmett said actually using his brain for once.

"Emmett who has the money for this game so _you_ won't spend it stupidly?" Rosalie asked.

"You are." Emmett replied.

"Good, so we will take the Victorian Carlisle." And that ended that fight. Sadly now they were in debt $200,000 dollars.

"Emmett look on the bright side, it's only a game." Edward said cheerfully.

"Hey Edward look on the bright side, after 90 some years of being alone, you found Patrice. And to think, she was in the house the entire time!" Emmett said, always looking on the bright side of things.

"And I have you to thank for that Emmett." Edward said with a bunch of sarcasm in is voice.

"You're welcome!!" He said to Edward, and to Alice, "This is where you get your little midgets."

**Enjoyed it!! Please, please review. Any suggestions, I will gladly take suggestions. And to answer some questions, Bella will come back. I can't tell you anymore because I have a huge surprise twist coming along. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Winter Solstice!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peoples it's me with another chapter of this story. I know it's been a while, but I've had writers block. Thanks for the great ideas everyone!! So, here it is!!!**

"Emmett, must I tell you they are not midgets? They are children," Alice said.

"But Alice…" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, they are children! Living, breathing children! If you weren't my husband I so would have ripped your head off and locked it in a missile proof box!" Children were a touchy subject for Rosalie.

"Rosalie, dear," Esme was trying to be calm in this also touchy matter. "You don't have to be upset with Emmett. It's not his fault he's…well special." Esme started, ignoring Emmett's protests of 'Hey!' "Rose, it's just a game. If you would rather not play the game, then, you can leave for this portion."

"Please, please Rose don't quit!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett, control the emotions please!" Jasper yelled back. "You're worse then those pregnant ladies we had to sit next to at the movie theater last week!"

"Jasper, stop with the thoughts! They're too much to handle!" Edward yelled at them.

"AAHHHH!" Emmett yelled to, well, just yell.

"Enough!!" Carlisle yelled at them all. They all became quiet. "Why must you all yell?"

"Uh, I don't know." Emmett answered stupidly.

"Emmett, you idiot, that was a rhetorical question." Rosalie whispered.

"Now, since you are all calm, you may continue the game." Carlisle said after a minute or two.

Silently, Jasper spun the spinner. He spun a five and he moved. Esme spun and then moved. The game continued like this until it was Esme and Carlisle's turn again. They were the first couple to get a kid.

"I think I'll name her, Katie." Esme said.

"But Esme…" Emmett started.

"Just let her name it," Rosalie hissed.

Then Edward and 'Patrice' went. They also got a kid. When it was Rosalie and Emmett's turn, they didn't get their 'little midget'. Rosalie let out a loud sigh.

Everyone ignored her. Jasper and Alice also got their first kid.

In the end, Emmett ended naming everyone's kids except Carlisle and Esme's. Carlisle and Esme's were Katie, Stacy, and Handel. Jasper and Alice's two kids became Thing 1 and Thing 2. Sadly, Emmett and Rosalie didn't get any kids, but Rosalie offered to buy all of Edward's and 'Patrice's' kids. Plus Emmett made them imaginary kids when Edward wouldn't sell his. They ended having three: Emmett Jr., Rosalie Jr., and Emmlie. Edward and 'Patrice' landed on every square, and ended up with nine kids. Their names were a little more creative. There was Uniqua, A'Ntuanne, Narkital, Dommashayshay, Rokino, LunaBell, (and with this one Edward said, "No, you're the LunaTic.") Armmakita, Ra'Sheive, and finally Wallendotte.

"Emmett, you really have to stop trying to name things like Angelina Jolie." Alice said distastefully. "I mean the names are…interesting, but it is tacky."

"Well, how do you know the kids aren't of different races?" Emmett asked in a mister-know-it-all voice.

"Because that would mean that 'Patrice' stepped out on Edward." Rosalie said smugly.

"Gasp! Patrice you stepped out on Edward! My brother, the love of your life!!!" Emmett said in shock.

"Patrice, how could you?" Edward said in faux shock. He loved messing with Emmett like this. "I thought you loved me Patrice! Was what we had together not enough for you?" Edward couldn't help himself now. He was laughing so hard it looked like a vampire crying.

Emmett ran over to Edward at vampire speed and tried to comfort him. "There, there Edward. It will be all right. You and Patrice can get help."

Edward started laughing harder because Emmett was serious.

"Emmett, dear," Esme was trying to keep a straight face. "Let's leave Edward alone. He needs to deal with this."

"You know best Esme." Emmett said. He got up and walked to sit next to Rosalie and said, "Rosalie, maybe Emmett Jr., Rosalie Jr., and Emmlie can go play with Thing 1 and Thing 2."

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**This one's kinda random. I hope you like it though. As stated before, sorry for the wait. I hope the chapter is good for the wait. After I'm done with this story and my friend, Lola, finishes the one she's doing, I'm going to write one about Garrett (the hot nomad who then went with Kate), yeah his pre-vampire days. Sound good?? Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it, the last chapter. Sorry everyone!!! Hope you enjoy it!!!! **

After about an hour, Edward finally calmed down, and the game resumed. Since, for the most part, the game was almost done. Emmett was sad every time he got a big spin. Edward got happy every time he did.

"Can we like, take a break?" Emmett asked.

"And why, Emmett, would we take a break?" Edward asked. "The game's almost done."

"Well…I, uhh…have…to…pee? Yeah, that's it. I have to pee!" Emmett screamed as he ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. "I HAVE TO PEE!! I HAVE TO PEE!!"

"Emmett, you big fat liar. Vampires don't eat, so how could they possible have to pee?" Jasper asked quite curious.

"It's been all of that liquid I've been drinking for the past, what, sixty years!!" Emmett yelled from the bathroom.

"Well, technically, Emmett," Carlisle was saying in doctor mode. "Blood, for us vampires, is our life force. It does not pass though our systems like a normal liquid would through a human. So, Emmett, you SHOULD not have to pee as Edward said." Carlisle finally finished his rant.

It was quite for several minutes, and then Edward said, "Emmett, if you don't get out of that bathroom right now, I swear I will rip that door off the hinges!!"

"But Edward," Emmett whined still locked in the bathroom, "I'm going!!"

"Emmett, I clearly don't here you going." Alice said trying to cover a laugh.

"Do you even still remember how to use the human bathroom facility?" Jasper asked after a slight chuckle.

"Yeah I do!" Emmett said.

"Well, then how come I don't HEAR you going?" Alice asked again.

"Well, if you would shut up, then maybe you could hear me going." Emmett threw back and started to make a _SSPPPSSSS _noise.

"Emmett, that's you making the noise." Edward said reading Emmett's mind.

"Are not!! And get out of my head!!" Emmett yelled and ran to the facet and turned it on.

"You know," Rosalie said, "I'm here and I'm on Emmett's team, soooo, I could just spin."

"Excellent idea Rose!!" Esme said with a wink.

"Well, then, here it goes." Rosalie said as she slowly reached for the spinner.

"Don't you dare!" Emmett yelled and at the bottom of the stairs. The water was shut off up stairs and the toilet was flushed.

"Well, look who's back." Carlisle said like a father speaking to a five year old.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Emmett said and sat down in a huff. And the game continued.

Everyone has retired, sold their houses, and were counting their money.

"Well, I'd saw we did a job well done." Esme said to Carlisle. "Three kids, lived a happy life, and we retired well and happy without debt!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Emmett said.

"Well, you didn't have to buy those expensive houses. And stocks. And well everything." Carlisle said.

"Well, it's," Emmett coughs 'her' and points at Rosalie, "fault."

In the end, Emmett and Rosalie was last place, Carlisle and Esme were next, then Jasper and Alice, and surprisingly, Edward and 'Patrice' won. So, as a Cullen tradition, the winner had to put the game away.

Just as Edward finished putting it away, there was a knock on the door.

"I GOT IT!!!" Emmett yelled as ha ran for the door. "Oh, hello Bella!"

"Emmett, your manners!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," he murmured to Esme and to Bella, "Why, good afternoon, my dear Bella. Won't you come in?" He stepped aside and ushered her in. "Can I take your coat m'lady?"

"Uhh, sure." Bella said not knowing what was happening.

"Bella, I'm in here." Edward called.

Bella look behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed and sprinted, rather clumsily, to Edward. "What have you been doing?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you know we've been…" was all Edward got out before Emmett interrupted.

"Well, our little Edward is a married man now, so you must leave before Patrice finds you here." Emmett said.

"First, not what I'm talking about." Bella started. "Second, we're talking about this later. Third, you guys haven't been at school."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked. "We only started the game a few hours ago."

"Yeah, it's only Sunday afternoon, evening at the latest." Alice said from the couch next to Jasper.

"No, it's Tuesday and," she looked down at her wrist watch, "6:00 in the evening."

"So, you're telling me we've been playing this game for 3 days and 4 hours?" Carlisle asked.

"Pretty much." Bella said. And to Edward, "Now who is this Patrice?"

Before Edward could answer, Emmett did, "Well, you see, we were playing pairs, and Edward didn't have a partner,"

"No, thanks to you," Edward whispered.

"Anyway! When Edward landed on 'Get Married' he had to marry some one. So, being the excellent match maker I am, I introduced him to Patrice." And he motioned to the door sitting next to Edward.

"That?" Bella started.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Umm, O.K?"

"That's not even the best part!" Emmett said, "They have nine, count them, nine kids!" Emmett screamed.

"Patrice! I want a divorce!" Edward screamed.

"NNOOOO!!!" Emmett yelled.

"Well, Edward you know I did go to law school." Jasper said.

"Jasper, my good man, divorce us!" Edward yelled.

"Inside voices!" Esme reminded them.

"NNOOOO!!" Emmett screamed and he was on his knees looking up at the sky.

"Patrice, you can have the kids and all of my Life money." Edward said.

"You are now not man and wife." Jasper declared after a minute.

"HOW COULD YOU!!! YOU ARE HEARTLESS PERSON EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Emmett yelled again.

"Emmett how many times must I tell you not to yell in the house?" Esme asked highly angry. "You're grounded mister!"

"But…but..." Emmett stammered.

"No, buts, march." And she pointed for him to go upstairs.

He slowly got to his feet and shuffled up the stairs. When he was safely up the stairs Carlisle said, "Jasper, Alice, take this game and BURN IT!!!"

"Way ahead of you there." They both said, as they grabbed the game and ran out of the house.

"So, you really spent three days playing The Game of Life?" Bella asked.  
"Yes, dear." Edward answered.

"So…" she asked slyly. "What really happened?"

**How did you enjoy it? Hope it was as good as you hoped. Enjoy some of my other stories!!! Don't forget to Review!!!!**


End file.
